1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fluid control. More specifically, the invention comprises a one-way valve with an annular nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
One-way or “check” valves have been in common use for many years. These valves permit fluid flow in one direction while preventing reverse flow. The most common type is a ball and spring valve, where fluid pressure in one direction urges a spring-loaded ball off its seat, thereby permitting flow, while fluid pressure in the opposite direction urges the spring-loaded ball against its seat, thereby preventing flow. Such valves are relatively complex. They require precisely formed seals between the ball and the valve seat. They also tend to trap a small amount of fluid in the valve body, which can lead to additional “dripping” flow after the shut off. The remaining fluid can also contaminate the valve, such as where an air-drying liquid is being fed through the valve.
Reed valves have also been used to create unidirectional flow. These don't tend to trap residual fluids within the valve body. However, they are subject to contamination by small particles, even one of which can cause the valve to remain open when it should be closed. Reed valves, as well as other prior art valve types, are also generally formed of several component parts which must be assembled via rivets, threads, and the like. A simpler valve is obviously desirable.